The Death of the Hedgehogs
by ZeroTheFated
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't have any resentment toward the three Hedgehogs of the Sonic Series. In fact I love all three of them. But the title might be a little misleading than the story has in fold. Even though the hedgehogs will die, this is more of my opinion of their romance life, with that on going argument that will go on forever. I hate arguing (laughs out loud). So Enjoy...


Disclaimer: I don't have any resentment toward the three Hedgehogs of the Sonic Series. In fact I love all three of them. But the title might be a little misleading than the story has in fold. Even though the hedgehogs will die, this is more of my opinion of their romance life. You know, that whole argument such as Sonamy, Sonally, Shadouge, Shadaze Silvaze, (and personally my favourite) Sonaze, and blah, blah, blah.  
People might not read this because of the fact I said that Sonaze is my favourite couple, but trust me. My opinion of the hedgehogs' love lives are totally different from my personal feelings. This might shock you guys, some it may not, but here it goes. "The Death of the Hedgehogs".  
This was heavily influenced by watch?v=qXKEjj… go watch it. I think it was beautifully done. No spoilers! Without further or do...here you go.

Silver's Death (Part 1)

I watched as the crimson coloured liquid fell slowly to the ground. Dripping on the cold floor switching something small like a "Puddle of Mudd" into a puddle of blood. His face looked so troubled yet...content. The smile on his face was certainly a nervous one, like he was trying to say something he's been trying to all this time.

Silver's hand had lit a light green as Shadow's green chaos emerald, and my blue emerald lit the same colour. Both gems hovered in front of our eyes as the silvery furred hedgehog coughed causing blood to be spilled out of his mouth. I couldn't take it. To think out of all of us, he would be the one to die.

"S-Sonic...S-hadow..."

My attention was taken off the chaos emeralds that had a certain glow to them that would usually shine thought any darkness and went to Silver.

"You two...are my...best...friends...I-I wouldn't...change that...f-for the world..."

"Us either..." I replied as my hand grabbed his unlit one.

"Heh...P-Please...take him down...M-make sure...he...pays."

"He will! He won't get away with this!" Both, the dying Silver and I were shocked. Shadow of all people showed...well more emotion than he ever did. His teeth bared with his angry look down.

"Shadow!?" I was confused yet I understood. Confused cause of the fact that Shadow was showing any sign of caring.

I watched as Shadow grabbed the hand I was grabbing.

"Silver...rest easy...The three of us have been through more than enough. The future's safe and sound..." Shadow reassured.

"...And if not, we'll make it right." Probably not the best thing to say at the moment. But who could blame me, I'm nervous.

Shadow's hand left mine as he got up, grabbed the floating emerald and started walking away. If anyone knew Shadow, it was me. I knew exactly what was on his mind. And nothing was going to stop him.

"Chaos Control!" In a flash of light the black furred hedgehog was gone in an instant.

"Sonic...can I...ask you...a favor..."

"Anything"

"Can...you k-keep...B...B-Blaze...safe?"

"Me? Why me?"

"Cause...if it wasn't for you...she would've never opened up the way she is. I...I would've never been able..."

"Yes, you could've."

"Nah...you should hear t-the way...she talks...about y-you." Blood again spits out his mouth. "Sh-She's...everything to me. A-A best friend, A great...college, I...I love her...But I never...had the courage...t-to say...Sonic...be her hedgehog. You're already the wind that keeps the fire burning on the right path. Heh..."

I watched as his eyes slowly closed.

"M-maybe someday...I'll be with her..."

The shine of Silver's hand died down and so did the rest. The chaos emerald fell to the floor in front of me as it's shine seem to be dimmed. His hand seemed much heavier as it almost slipped mine before I gripped it again. I wasn't ready...Silver was like a little brother. He was naive but strong. Give him a little nudge in the right direction, he'll do great things. But him to die like this...this was...unexpected to say the least. And Sad...

I arose from the floor, but not before grabbing the emerald. I clenched it in my fist as the anger finally hit me. Shadow was right about one thing. Nega will pay. But first...a promise that needed to be kept.


End file.
